Ron's deep secret
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: RHr, starts out as HHr. Also has a HG. Ron has a deep secret: his crush on Hermione. That's all I'm saying. Please RR!
1. Starting

KawaiiDragon82: Harry Potter fanfic. It's a romance starting out with HarryxHermione then ending with RonxHermione. It also has HarryxDraco in it. Please enjoy.  
  
Yami: How can you enjoy???  
  
Yuu: Yeah! I mean what about the Marmalade Boy fanfic you PROMISED to write???  
  
Inuyasha: And the Inuyasha one you also promised???  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Ron!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Oh please, why do you want to know so badly?" Ron asked irritated at her questions.  
  
"Oh...just...because," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh yes, that crush on Harry you have," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shh!!! Not so loudly!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Look around! There's nobody around us!" Ron practically shouted.  
  
"You never know...Harry could be spying," Hermione gulped.  
  
"Oh please!" Ron said and rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just tell me!" Hermione begged again.  
  
"You know, you are way obsessed. Though you hide it in your studies, you are WAY obsessed. I mean, who wants to find out what there crush's 3rd favorite color is???" Ron said with a sigh cloud floating above his head.  
  
"Oh please Ron! I must know Harry's 3rd favorite color!" Hermione begged. Ron stared at her, not convinced. "Alright, I guess I'll have to use my secret weapon..." Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh god, no..." Ron said with a sigh. Hermione used her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh please Ron! Please! Please! Please! You would be doing me a big, huge favor!" Hermione said with those big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok. It's red. Happy?" Ron said feeling a little relieved. "Are you going to beg me for his 10th favorite color now? Or perhaps what size shoe he wears. Maybe the store he buys his pencils from. Hey, I know what kind of mints he uses too! Would you like to know that, Hermione?" Ron asked sarcastic.  
  
"Eh...no thanks," Hermione sweatdropped getting the picture. "But thanks again, I'll be sure to not bother you again...just for this week," Hermione sniggered. Ron sighed and walked, more like dragged his feet, back to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's up? You looked tired," Harry said, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Uh we-" Ron started before remembering that it was a secret. "Um, well, Hermione was just...trying to get me to study for my Transfiguration test...you know...the one we have tomorrow," Ron said a little nervous hoping Harry would buy it.  
  
"Uh huh," Harry said. It looked like he was pretending to believe Ron but didn't really believe him. "Well, you better go get your broom. We have flying lessons next. And we unfortunately, have to have the flying lessons with Slytherinm," Harry informed. Ron groaned.  
  
"I'm already tired enough," he muttered and went to go get his broom. He was pulling on it. The broom seemed to be stuck. "Wretched broom," Ron muttered and finally got it unstuck. "What about you Harry?" Ron asked seeing Harry didn't have his broom yet.  
  
"Oh yeah huh?" Harry said. He whistled and the broom, as fast as light itself, sped over towards Harry. "Let's go," Harry said. Ron blinked and nodded. He followed out slowly.  
  
"Psst, Ron. What's Harry's owl's name?" Hermione asked. Ron's head snapped up.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't bother me about Harry for a week," Ron growled. Hermione flinched.  
  
"Are you ok, Ron?" Hermione asked softly. Ron sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm...fine," Ron muttered.  
  
"Ok come on! You can tell me," Hermione said trying to sound comforting.  
  
"It's nothing...really," Ron said giving her a weak smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright then...I'll just leave you to be then," she said.  
  
"Going to Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione grinned giving him the hint. She dashed off to Harry. Ron sighed. He then just realized that he had feeling Hermione. "Harry is so lucky," Ron muttered. "He has a great wand and a great girl," Ron continued. "Wait, why am I saying all this? I should be happy for Harry," Ron suddenly realized. "Still...I wish Hermione would like me...more than just a friend," Ron smiled a little remembering some of the times that he and Hermione shared. Harry and Hermione then walked over to him.  
  
"Ron, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head, and just as soon as he head shook his head, he nodded.  
  
"Well? What is it? We won't laugh or any of the sort," Hermione said.  
  
"Uh...well...I..." Ron said. He couldn't find the words to say. He looked up. "Shh! I think the professor will get mad if we don't stop talking," Ron said. He was so nervous that he forgot his teacher's name! Harry knew it was one of Ron's excuses but just played along with it. Hermione didn't know what was exactly going on,. At first, she thought Ron was really thinking about the class. But then, it was Ron...something was terribly wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasley? You look miserable," Draco sneered.  
  
"Now you leave him alone, Malfoy," Hermione stepped up.  
  
"Yes, leave him alone. You didn't forget about his rat did you Malfoy?" Harry sniggered. Draco gulped and tried not to stutter.  
  
"O-of course not. I was just wondering what was wrong with Weasley. That's the last time I try to be nice to you," Draco said sticking his nose in the air and stomping off towards his friends.  
  
"Potter! What is the meaning of this? A fellow student tries to help you and you deny his request? Why you insolent bas- uh..." Snape started then saw Dumbledore heading their way. "I mean...I'm afraid I'll have to take 5 points of Gryffindor because of your behavior, Potter," Snape said and stomped off.  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry, he always does that," Hermione said.  
  
"Why does he hate me?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Talking now eh Potter? Well you better shut that trap of yours before you get your team's points into the negatives," Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry sighed. Ron stared at Hermione and saw her slowly turning her head towards Ron. He zipped his head back in place and blushed knowing she was looking at him right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Well now, that wasn't too bad, was it guys?  
  
Yuu: Bad.  
  
Yami: Horrid.  
  
Inuyasha: Dreadful.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -.-;; Thanks. Anyways, this is like my first Harry Potter fanfic! Please R+R! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Ron's very lame but changing descision

KawaiiDragon82: Here we go! And for those of you who didn't notice, I changes the HarryxDraco to HarryxGinny cuz I like that better. ^^...:ahem:- glares at Yami-  
  
Yami: grr....she wanted me to say that the reason she tells couplings is cuz people flame her for not warning them about the couplings.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yep, that's right. Yuu and Inuyasha are still away...trying to accomplish the impossible task I've given them. -snigger-  
  
Yami: What DID you tell them to do anyways?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Oh something...^^...something you can't even do with a spell...  
  
Yami: I don't even want to know...-.-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flying class was finally over, and Ron didn't have to ignore the tormenting from Malfoy. Harry and Hermione had tried to stick up for him...even Neville and Ginny tried but in the end, Snape had taken just about 50 points off of Gryffindor. Ron dragged himself back to the Gryffindor house and plopped down on his bed. He sighed thinking about 'her'. "Hey Ron, are you ok? You can always tell us what's wrong..." Harry said with Hermione behind him. Ron was a little envious at the sight.  
  
"Uh...thanks but no thanks. I'd rather not say," he said quietly. They nodded and walked out. From then on, Ron noticed he was only thinking of himself. "If Hermione and Harry liked each other, I should be happy for them...they're both my best friends. I guess the only thing I was worried about was that I'd be left behind or the fact that they might ignore me. But then again, they ARE my friends...it's not like they'd leave me behind, making me stay with Malfoy," Ron shuddered. He smiled and then got up.  
  
"Hey big brother, over Hermione?" a voice rang out. Ron looked around and blushed a little. He was glad nobody else was listening or near them.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing? How do you know? How-...why-...what... Where did..." Ron was obviously a bit mad and confused.  
  
"Oh please, it's so obvious that you like Hermione. And plus the part where you were over her was a woman's intuition. But I know now that you're not over her. You're just being a good friend to both of them," Ginny smiled. Ron didn't know whether to be pleased or mad.  
  
"Ginny, please. I've been horrible to them. I'm not a very good friend and besides..." Ron started.  
  
"I like Harry? Well of course I do! And he's all mine for the taking," Ginny grinned reading Ron's thoughts again. "Hermione won't stand in between this...neither will Cho. I won't give up that easily. Well I better get going. Bye Ron," Ginny said winking at him. She sniggered. That mind reading spell she had used was a big help in scaring Ron. Ron stood in his spot, confused as heck. He shrugged and walked off going to find Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm sorry for acting the way I did...I guess I was just having a bad day with Malfoy and all," Ron apologized. Hermione leaped on to him, embracing him with tears.  
  
"Oh Ron! You scared me and Harry half to death!" Hermione wept. Ron blushed. He knew her feeling really lied on Harry though and knew this was just a pity hug, a friendly hug.  
  
"Glad you came back to your senses, Ron," Harry joked. "Malfoy can make anyone's day bad," Harry added. Ron nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny said walking towards them. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione had a hint of jealousy on her facial expression.  
  
"Alright," Harry shrugged and walked over to her. While, they disappeared into the shadows, Ron was trying to think of something to say to Hermione.  
  
"Herm, I know how much you like Harry so I'll try my best to set you two up together," Ron offered. Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"W ell thanks but I think it'll be a little hard, don't you? I mean Ginny and Cho. A little too much don't you think?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, no one can compare up to you..." Ron felt himself turning pink in the ear while saying that.  
  
"Thanks Ron," she smiled again. They next few moments, there was complete silence. "So uh...what do you think is going on between Harry and Ginny?" Hermione popped the question out. Ron shrugged.  
  
"She's probably going to try and ask Harry out again but trust me, he won't say yes. He's not that flirty type of guy. He won't say yes to any girl unless she's special to him," Ron said. "He doesn't even know Cho that well, he wouldn't even say yes to her. He'd probably say yes to someone close...someone like you, Hermione," Ron said reassuringly. This time, Hermione felt herself go red. Before she had another chance to speak, Harry and Ginny stepped over to them.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Ginny giggled and walked away. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. They were both as curious as anyone else would be.  
  
"What happened?" Ron blurted out. Harry's ears turned pink.  
  
"Uh...she asked me something but from that, she doesn't want me to tell anyone," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Hermione nodded, jealousy splurted out on her face once again. Ron felt the wave of tension sweeping through him. He felt somewhat awkward but he was going to try and pry out the secret from Ginny, for his knowledge and Hermione's sake.  
  
"Now then...what class do we have next? Hopefully, a class without Malfoy," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh your hopes are quite down, Weasley," Malfoy rang out. The screeching voice was enough to make anyone go crazy.  
  
"Oh shi-..." Ron started, seeing Snape. Snape, overhearing, walked over to them, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Was that the 's' word I just heard, Weasley? Well then, I'm taking ten points off of Gryffindor. And ten more because Mr. Potter nor Ms. Granger protested against the curse word. Good day," Snape sniggered and walked away.  
  
"That wasn't shit, that was shitake mushroom," Ron muttered as he looked down. Everyone else did too and noticed he was standing on a shitake mushroom.  
  
"Tough luck, Potter, Weasley," Malfoy laughed. "Ohohohohohohohohoho," he went on. Ron muttered.  
  
"That Snape...he makes me want to...erk! He's just so..." Hermione said boiling red. She couldn't make out her sentences.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Dumbledore could back us up. Remember how he led us to the House Cup?" Harry reminded. They all smiled at the memory. It seemed like such a good day when Malfoy had lost.  
  
"Oh! We have Potions Class next! We better not be late or Snape will take 100 points off each if we're a second late!" Hermione wailed. She grabbed her stuff and started running. Harry and Ron followed after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Ah, another nice, peaceful chapter written without the likes of Yuu or Inuyasha around -smiles-  
  
Yami: Hmph! What about me?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: What about you?  
  
Yami: -.-;; You know what I mean!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Oh...yes...well, if I could have gotten rid of you too, it would be a LOT better I suppose.  
  
Yami: -.-;; Thanks a lot. That's not what I meant! 


End file.
